Garo Side Story: The Tougen Flute
' GARO Gaiden: Tougen no Fue' (GARO Side Story: The Tougen Flute) is the fourth Garo movie and released on July 2013. The story occurs after the events of Makai Flash Knight and the aftermath is explored in Makai Tales. Story Long ago, a fallen Makai Priestess, known as Higari, was tampering with questionable powers no one should wield; she had to be stopped and was eventually sealed away by another Makai Priest named Sougen. In a magical battle between priests, Sougen created eight melody notes to contain Higari. Using his own body and sacrificing himself to create the eighth musical note, he created the Tougen Flute and sealed Higari shortly after his death. However, through a special ritual, those who seek Higari's power can resurrect her by replaying the eight notes on the Tougen Flute to undo Sougen's seal. In the present, while Kouga Saezima has traveled to the Promised Land (during the events of Demon Dragon of the Blue Cries), two fallen priests will attempt to return Higari. Agi and Magi are Makai Priestesses and lesbian lovers. Magi is suffering from a unspecified terminal illness and Agi swears to find a means to cure her so both of them can be together. By discovering the remains of Higari, the two summoned her and used her power to sustain Magi. However, they must serve Higari. Once the two resurrect Higari, the duo are rewarded with immortality. To complete the resurrection though, they need to find a priest who can see the remains of Sougen as a flute, since when normal people see it, they'll see only a set of Sougen's bones, not a flute. Eventually, Magi finds Rekka, while Agi finds Jabi; both priests are suitable candidates to return Higari. The dark duo tricks Jabi and Rekka, each telling them a partial truth of the Tougen Flute's nature and that a fallen priest seeks to use the flute for dark purposes. Through a series of misunderstandings (caused by the dark duo), Jabi and Rekka think of each other as the fallen priest. However, the two eventually figure out the truth and rejoin as allies. In a final battle between Agi and Magi, the two are no match for Jabi and Rekka. Magi continues to be desperate to live and sacrifices Agi to complete Higari's resurrection. However, Higari lied; she devoured both Agi and Magi and returned as a monstrous flying black-white mask, attacking Rekka and Jabi. Ultimately, the two utilize a powerful Scarlet Bird Flame Formation and defeated Higari. Afterwards, the two place the Agi and Magi's wands over in a shrine and hope they find peace in the afterlife. The story ends with Jabi and Rekka leaving to watch the Makai Knight competition that's happening in the events of Lament of the Dark Dragon Cast & Characters *Yasue Sato as Jabi *Mary Matsuyama as Rekka *Masahiro Kuranuki as Shiguto *Yuzumi Shibamoto as Rin Yamagatana *Makoto Ito as Sougen *Kanji Tsuda as Kengi *Kumi Takiuchi as Agi *Miku Ōno as Magi *Hitomi Takahashi as Higari Articles & References TBA Notes & Trivia TBA External Links TBA Category:Movie Category:Side Story